


In All The World

by 221bsweetheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes to a realisation of what John means to him.</p><p>rating will probably change</p><p>**** ON HIATUS **** <br/>Sorry my writing mojo has left for now , one day I hope to return</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All The World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the verse by Maya Angelou
> 
> " In all the world there is no heart for me like yours,
> 
> In all the world there is no love for like mine "

“ In all the world there is no heart for me like yours,  
In all the world there is no love for you like mine”

Maya Angelou

 

 

Chest pains,  
throat tight,  
sore gritty eyes,  
Icy silences,  
Sharp barbed words…………………………………

 

All these emotions were new to Sherlock. He was normally above all that, in fact he usually caused these feelings in other people.

 

But when he had returned home , after an unplanned 4 day disappearance, the strain of his disappearance made John finally snap. The vicious words John hurled at Sherlock made him flinch, leaving him with an icy ball of dread and possibly fear in the pit of his belly. Sherlock realised he might finally lose John for good this time, and it was not a possibility he would ever , ever consider would come to pass.

 

“ DID YOU EVER EVEN CONSIDER ME ?........ Letting me know that you were even safe. All your friends were going insane trying to find you, seeking out your hidey holes, even poor Mrs Hudson was down in the dodgy areas checking up with your bloody network of tramps.” John howled his accusations at Sherlock, he was fuming but ice cold in his fury. Sherlock just stood there, eyes blinking.

He simply couldn’t tell John where he had been for the last 4 days.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had all started with a small boring case that had blown up into a near catastrophe ending up up with John nearly getting stabbed. It had shaken Sherlock to discover how deep his hidden feelings towards John actually ran. When they had got back to 221B , John as always went to make a cuppa for them both.

“ Sherlock, do you want anything to eat? I know it's a silly question , but still you know me, I have to ask” John turned as he was speaking to find he was talking to an empty room. Sherlock having fled into his room. John sighed, it was going to be a long night, possibly a danger night.

Sherlock stood just inside the doorway to his room, his mind reeling with new information about John. He couldn’t begin to fathom when or where these feelings had emerged, all he knew that it was trouble. He didn’t do sentiment, it tied things up, caused problems , as Mycroft was so fond of stating ‘ Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side ‘ All sorts of murders and wars had started this way over love. Sherlock’s nagging inner voice scoffed at him, but still the thought of losing John , caused an even bigger twist in his gut, the thought that he would never see him again was unthinkable. Suddenly Sherlock couldn’t breathe , he had to get out of the flat. He whirled around and hurried down the hallway, leaving the flat before John could even question him. John just sat in his chair, totally confused at Sherlock’s strange reaction. He knew Sherlock sometimes crashed hard after a vexing case, but he didn’t think it was that bad. John just sighed again, and carried on drinking his tea for know, trusting Sherlock to return after his little snit.

 

Sherlock fled down Baker Street and down into the nearby Tube station, not caring which train he caught or even where he was going to. His slightly wild look keeping him apart from the other passengers. Suddenly about five stops down the line , he couldn't stand the confinement of the carriage and got off at the Barbican stop. He ran up the stairs to the exit hall and disappeared into the evening.


End file.
